¿A quién?
by emma.dan
Summary: Porque en verdad, a nadie se le ocurriría que Helga está un poco perdida, un poco incómoda, un poco fuera de lugar. Y también un poco más cercana a la valentía. A casi nadie.
1. Chapter 1

**Tengo más de cinco historias de estos dos que simplemente se niegan a ser terminadas. Pero por el momento parece ser que una se ha decidido rendir a medias y he aquí el resultado.  
**  
**.***  
***.**  
**.* **

* * *

_"Yo no sé a quién_

_se le ocurrió_

_temerle a la oscuridad,_

_esconderse del frío_

_y huirle a la ausencia._

_Yo no sé a quién_

_se le ocurrirían_

_semejantes tonterías."_

A Helga el bullicio le retumbaba en la cabeza. Era como tener la cabeza llena de tambores que se negaban a parar, necios en el paroxismo de la fiesta. La velada había llegado al punto en que todos estaban bailando, un poco tomados o ambas cosas; se escuchaban risas mezcladas con la música por todos lados y las conversaciones se animaban y comenzaban a girar en torno a anécdotas compartidas que rayaban en la nostalgia de la infancia perdida.  
La mujer rubia en el vestido color crema no estaba para nada interesada en recordar cosas tan lejanas. Era inútil, a fin de cuentas, porque evocar el pasado era evocar fantasmas y ella bien lo sabía. Había participado de buena gana en el corro formado alrededor de Patty y Harold hasta que Sid había salido con su "¿Recuerdan cuándo casi echan abajo el vecindario?". Por supuesto que todos lo recordaban. De pronto Helga necesitaba aire fresco. Asentían todos mientras cada quién contaba, no sin algunos agregados y una que otra exageración, su versión de la historia.

Para cuando Gerald y Arnold, emocionados, hablaban ya sobre sus aventuras y desventuras en medio de la risa general, Helga le susurró al oído a una alegre Phoebe que volvería enseguida. Ésta le miró con curiosidad antes de asentir.  
Se alejó silenciosamente y de camino al balcón aceptó una de las copas que los camareros iban ofreciendo de aquí para allá en bandejas plateadas. El pequeño espacio estaba vacío, todos se refugiaban en el calor de la estancia, enfrascados en la compañía mutua.  
Se apoyó en el barandal mirando hacia las luces de la calle y le dio un sorbo al vino. Tinto, no estaba nada mal, le llenaba de una sensación de calidez en el frío de la noche de otoño. Otoño, ¿quién diablos se casa en otoño? ¿Quién diablos se casa con Harold? Helga cerró los ojos porque la pregunta que su mente le respondía le dejaba un hueco en el estómago.  
¿Y porqué no habían de casarse?

Se notaba en la forma en que Patty se apoyaba en él al bailar. Se veía en la manera en que Harold la miraba cada vez que sonreía. Se querían y se buscaban porque se habían encontrado.

Con Phoebe y el cabeza de cepillo pasaba lo mismo. Se habían comprometido hacia no más de un mes. Helga se sentía a la deriva en medio de sus amigos de casi toda la vida, las sonrisas no le salían del todo, el pecho se le comprimía en el vestido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se le perdía. No se sentía cómoda. Pero últimamente no se sentía cómoda en ningún lugar. Acababa de dejar su trabajo en el periódico local para ir tras algo más grande y no podía dejar de preguntarse si no habría cometido un error.

Abrió los ojos sólo para fruncir el ceño, "En serio Pataki, te estás comportando como una tonta." Bebió una vez más de la copa y dejó que el viento le revolviera el cabello y se le colara hasta los huesos mientras ella trataba de encontrar alguna estrella en el cielo despejado y se encontraba mirando la luna cuando una voz llegó a sus oídos.

"Vas a pescar un resfriado."  
Arnold caminó hacia ella y se recargó junto a ella, de espaldas a la calle. Helga le miró de reojo, se le veía contento y relajado al mismo tiempo, la corbata floja en el cuello de la camisa y el saco perdido.

"Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Arnold."

"Eso hago. Pero al parecer me han ganado el lugar. ¿Por qué no estás con los demás?"

"Es que siempre has sido muy lento. Tú también estás aquí, usa tu imaginación si tanto quieres averiguar."

Para su sorpresa Arnold dejó salir una risa ligera ante el comentario y la miró antes de contestarle, algo avergonzado,

"A decir verdad estoy huyendo de Sid y Stinky y su idea de 'diversión'"

Helga alzó una ceja."Vaya, eso no es muy propio de ti, ¿dónde quedó el diligente de Arnoldo?"

"No tiene muchas ganas de intoxicarse con vino tinto que digamos."

"Pues que persona más aburrida eres, Cabeza de balón, me sorprende que te hayan invitado." Arnold la miró, aparentemente ofendido y la rubia rodó los ojos.

"Todavía no me has dicho que hace el alma de la fiesta en el balcón. ¿No quieres bailar?"

Helga ignoró la pregunta como la persona sensata que era.

"Me duele la cabeza, déjalo estar."

Y era cierto, el ruido y el vino comenzaban a surtirle efecto en forma de un malestar vago en la frente y el estómago. No lo mejoraba la cara de preocupación de Arnold. Preocupación sincera, porque así de bueno era él, siempre viendo por los demás; el amable metiche que siempre se le aparecía en los momentos más (in)oportunos.

"¿Quieres ir por alguna aspirina?"

Que no, Arnold, que qué parte de déjalo estar no entiendes. Que te lleves tu amabilidad a otra parte porque Helga no la necesita, no la quiere necesitar.

"Te estaré eternamente agradecida, Arnoldo."

Le sonrío sardónica mientras en su interior no hacía más que culpar al alcohol porque le había hecho sentirse un poco más valiente. Arnold le devolvió la sonrisa antes de ponerse en marcha.

Al final Patty no tiene aspirinas en la casa recién estrenada y Helga se deja convencer por Arnold de que lo deje llevarla a casa porque a esas alturas a las palpitaciones en aumento de su frente se les ha unido el sueño y francamente no podía pedir mejor excusa para retirarse temprano de la celebración que al rubio abogando por ella. Se despiden de todos y cuando Phoebe le pregunta si se encuentra bien (porque es Phoebe y sabe que algo anda mal desde que se escabulle del grupo para no volver), ella le responde que sí, que le llamará por la mañana y que no se preocupe. Su amiga asiente aún con dudas, pero le deja ir sin más preguntas porque sabe mejor que interrogarla mientras se encuentran rodeadas de tantas personas.

Les reitera sus felicitaciones, con toda la sinceridad que puede, a los novios y le advierte a Harold que haga feliz a Patty si no quiere ser miserable el resto de su vida. El (ya no tan) niño rosa le contesta algo que Arnold no le deja responder porque ya la está tomando del brazo y ofreciendo sus propios buenos deseos para evitar una discusión. Salen de la casa y a nadie le parece raro ver a Helga y Arnold tan juntos porque las personas maduran y porque si bien Helga ya no es tan agresiva, Arnold sigue siendo un entrometido que hace el bien sin mirar a quién. Además, Helga no había llegado en coche y nadie estaba del todo cómodo con la idea de dejarla tomar un taxi sola.

* * *

El interior del auto es cálido y el aire que entra por la ventana hace un marcado contraste entre el interior y el exterior. Helga se estremece; acaba de recordar que en su apuro se olvidó el abrigo en la fiesta. A Arnold no parece inmutarle el frío, pero nota el temblor de la muchacha y en el primer alto le alcanza el saco que ha dejado en el asiento de atrás.

Helga murmura un 'gracias' antes de echárselo sobre los hombros y se vuelve hacia la ventana, mirando los coches pasar al lado suyo. No pasa de las 12 y sin embargo se muere por dormir y olvidar que mañana será domingo y debe hacer las compras para la semana, llamarle a Phoebe, limpiar el departamento y buscar un nuevo trabajo.

Arnold no le pregunta hacía donde debe dirigirse, ha estado ya un par de veces en el pequeño apartamento junto con Phoebe y Gerald, la primera vez cuando la pelinegra había insinuado que Helga iba a mudarse y necesitaba quién le ayudara a hacerlo.

Aún recordaba la cara de Helga de franca sorpresa que había cambiado a una de aparente fastidio antes de decirle a Phoebe que por ayuda se había referido a ella y no al par de melenudos frente a ella que, además, no podían con la cara de sueño. Gerald le había contestado que estaba siendo una malagradecida, que no cualquiera se levantaba un sábado a las siete para cargar cajas ajenas. Finalmente Helga les dio las gracias a regañadientes, más por consideración a su amiga que al esfuerzo de ambos, o al menos eso afirmaba Gerald. A Arnold le tenía sin cuidado, le tenía más ocupado la expresión de felicidad contenida en la cara de Helga al entrar en el que sería su hogar en adelante. De eso hacían ya tres años y de vez en cuando se sorprendía pensando en esa sonrisa velada de Helga cada vez que extrañaba Hillwood.

Unas calles antes de llegar, Arnold se detiene frente a una farmacia.

"Iré por las aspirinas, ¿necesitas algo más?"

Helga le dice que "Con eso es suficiente, gracias" y Arnold se muerde la mejilla para aguantarse una sonrisa porque nunca la había visto con esa cara de adormilada que se le cuela hasta la voz y le hace sonar tan poco Pataki. Baja del coche para comprar una botella de agua y unas aspirinas y cuando vuelve se encuentra con que la rubia se ha quedado dormida del todo.

* * *

***.**  
**.***

**Qué querían, para mí ****Helga es pésima bebiendo cuando se le apilan las emociones. En fin, esta cosa tiene una continuación (corta, espero), pero mis ojos se niegan a cooperar más a estas horas así que con suerte a más tardar en dos días andaré fastidiando por aquí de nuevo.  
Ah, esta historia la pongo aparte de Estocástica simplemente porque sí. O quizás porque aquí Arnold es menos denso y ya no depende tanto de las casualidades para encontrar a Helga sino que se las pasa por el arco del triunfo y la busca por sí mismo.  
A saber :P.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo prometido es deuda, así que, después de un período razonable de tiempo, disfruten ;) **

**Ah, quejas y sugerencias al final.**

**.***

***.**

* * *

"Yo no sé a quién

se le ocurrió

mordisquear el día

con algo tan sencillo

como las manecillas."

.

.

.

La alarma suena en el cuarto y una Helga muy despeinada y muy malhumorada la apaga de un manotazo antes de rodar en la cama hasta posar su vista en el techo. Son las diez de la mañana y siente la resaca en su garganta seca antes que en el leve dolor de cabeza. Suelta un gruñido y se cubre los ojos con un brazo, tratando de ahuyentar el desgano que comienza a apoderarse de toda ella.

Se levanta de un salto, sin darse tiempo a considerar la posibilidad de dormir varias horas más. Siente que no ha dormido casi nada, supone que sí lo ha hecho, pero muy mal. Descorre las cortinas y descubre un sol radiante que le saluda. Helga entrecierra los ojos a modo de protesta y se da la vuelta para encaminarse al baño. Le urge una ducha; todo lo demás puede esperar.

A medio pasillo se da cuenta de que solamente lleva puesta encima una de sus camisetas holgadas, esas que usa para dormir, y que no recuerda en qué momento se había deslizado fuera del vestido la noche anterior. Se ha detenido como esperando que su memoria la alcance de un momento a otro, pero nada sucede. Los recuerdos se detienen hasta el momento en que Arnold había preguntado algo antes de bajar del auto y ni siquiera esa parte se le revela del todo clara. Sacude la cabeza, levemente frustrada y sigue su camino hacia el baño.

Para cuando se encuentra bajo la regadera comienza a sentirse mucho mejor. El agua caliente hace maravillas en su ánimo y la noche anterior se siente menos nublada en su memoria. Recuerda haberse sentido abrumada y salir a tomar aire fresco y, cómo no, más vino. Frunce el ceño porque ella no suele beber demasiado, pero en la fiesta de Harold y Patty había bebido más vino tinto del que puede recordar antes de efectuar su discreta huida al balcón. Para cuando su conversación con Arnold comenzó, se sentía más mareada de lo que admitiría en voz alta.

"Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando."

No hay más respuesta que el rumor del agua contra los mosaicos del suelo. Agua por todas partes, rodeándola, y es un alivio que pueda concentrarse en esa sensación porque no quiere responderse. Sabe exactamente en qué estaba pensando.

Y por cierto _"¿Qué habrá sido del Cabeza de balón?"_

Arnold y su infinito afán de salvar a los demás, aun si se trataba de una Helga con el mundo dándole vueltas bajo los pies y que en realidad no necesitaba ni quería ser salvada. Y de entre todas las personas, mucho menos por él.

Y entonces, una vocecita ridículamente perversa resuena en su mente al preguntarle por qué era que había aceptado su amabilidad apenas unas horas antes.

Helga resopla y le responde mentalmente a la vocecita que se vaya al cuerno y deje de fastidiar. Con esto decide que ha pasado suficiente tiempo tonteando y se apresura a terminar de lavarse para salir del pequeño baño.

Tiene tantas cosas qué hacer que no sabe por dónde comenzar. Se viste despacio y sin pensar mucho en lo que está haciendo porque su mente ya está trabajando en el currículum nuevo que debe redactar para el lunes. El cabello mojado y largo le estorba tanto cuando comienza a tender la cama que opta por hacerse una coleta alta que lo recoja todo. Así es Helga: practicidad ante todo. Casi siempre.

De pronto su estómago comienza a crujir y recuerda que ni siquiera se ha permitido un vaso de agua antes de bañarse. Termina de recoger la evidencia que resta en el cuarto de su estado desorientado. El vestido yace en el suelo, frente al armario y hay horquillas de las que usó para peinarse el día anterior regadas por doquier. En algún momento a su persona alcoholizada le había parecido buena idea aventar el sostén bajo la cama junto con el bolso que ya había olvidado que Arnold le había pasado antes de subirse al coche.

Con un dolor de cabeza que ahora parece más bien mero ruido de fondo, suspira y arrastra los pies hasta la estancia.

Cuando rodea la barra que separa la cocina de su sala, dos cosas llaman su atención antes que todo lo demás. La primera es el teléfono en todo su esplendor de inocencia y con la luz de "Tiene mensajes" encendida. La segunda es una caja de aspirinas que descansa a modo de pisapapeles sobre una nota. Lo sabe antes de acercarse a levantarla y ver la caligrafía de Arnold plasmada en el simple trozo de papel, no puede ser de nadie más porque la caja de las pastillitas blancas se adivina nueva a simple vista.

Su expresión curiosa da paso a una de confusión y desconcierto conforme procesa las palabras.

"¿Qué demonios?"

La voz no le alcanza para más, pero en su mente se apoltronan una pregunta tras otra. La más importante le pica en las palmas de las manos con la ansiedad de no saberse respondida.

_¿Qué, en el nombre de todo lo jodidamente disparatado, había pasado anoche?_

Helga refunfuña algo que se parece mucho a "Maldito melenudo entrometido" y continúa una retahíla de improperios contra Arnold "¿Quién demonios se cree?" mientras se dirige a beber agua y prepararse algo de desayunar. Pasan de las once y media y tiene menos de una hora para prepararse para enfrentar una verdad de la que no se acuerda.

Decide escuchar los mensajes de la grabadora del teléfono porque repentinamente necesita distraerse y se le ha ido un poco mucho el apetito. Se está muriendo de miedo porque no sabe que tanto ha dicho y se está muriendo de nervios porque al mismo tiempo quiere sentirse aliviada.

El primer mensaje lleva hasta sus oídos la voz de Dean, uno de sus (ex)compañeros de trabajo que está diciendo algo sobre las referencias que pidió estando listas. Podía irlas a recoger a lo largo de la semana. Luego saludos y buenos deseos. Helga alza una ceja, siempre ha tenido la sensación de que Dean se sentía demasiado intimidado por ella como para invitarla a salir, algo que era evidente que quería hacer. Se pregunta vagamente si la abordaría ahora que el trabajo ya no los unía y decide que no tiene importancia de momento.

El tono que indica el fin del mensaje da paso a la voz de Phoebe, una Phoebe que suena ligeramente preocupada y que le pide llamarla en cuánto escuche el mensaje para dejarle uno asegurándole que está bien. No estará por la mañana, pero le devolverá la llamada en la tarde.

La rubia esboza una sonrisa ligera a pesar de su nerviosismo y se apresura a hacer tal y cómo su amiga le ha indicado. Procura poner una voz alegre y despreocupada, pero sabe que Phoebe se olerá algo sospechoso en cuánto le oiga. Que sí, Phoebe, he llegado bien gracias al melenudo. No está todo muy claro, pero no te preocupes. Todo está perfecto y que sí, claro que espero tu llamada más tarde.

Se pregunta si para cuando su amiga le llame, las cosas estarán más claras y el 'todo está perfecto' habrá dejado de ser mentira.

Son las doce para cuando termina de lavar el plato que ha usado para servirse el cereal con leche. Al final ni siquiera tiene la tranquilidad suficiente para sentarse a esperar y decide repasar la nota una vez más, para comprobar que no es todo un truco sucio de su mente.

_"Helga:_

_Tus conversaciones son de lo más interesantes cuando se te sube el vino a la cabeza. No que no lo sean sin éste; tú eres de lo más interesante de cualquier modo._  
_Lamento haberte importunado tanto tiempo y espero que el malestar se te haya pasado. Te he dejado las aspirinas por si las dudas._

_Nos vemos mañana. Quedamos a las doce y media, por si no te acuerdas._

_Arnold."_

Helga mira enfadada el trocito de papel, como si al hacerlo pudiera sentir el autor su enojo a través de la distancia. No lo acaba de entender y prefiere no quebrarse la cabeza en descifrar cada frase escrita en la simple caligrafía de Arnoldo. Lo único que parece tener sentido es el _"Te he dejado las aspirinas"_, todo lo demás se le antoja territorio peligroso y desconocido. Antes de la boda, no ha visto a Arnold más que unas dos veces en todo el año y siempre había parecido el mismo tipo en las nubes y amable que no dejaba de abrumarla con preguntas llenas de curiosidad genuina. El mismo Arnold que decidió que era buena idea ser amigos cuando Phoebe y Gerald comenzaron a salir en secundaria. El mismo que había terminado acostumbrándose a su lengua afilada y a los apodos, el que le contestaba a todo rodando los ojos y cambiándole el tema porque sabía que no iba en serio. Si acaso la había sorprendido algunas veces al devolverle el sarcasmo con ingenio y una sonrisa que le recordaba un cierto día de los inocentes.

Pero esto, la seguridad descarada que traslucía su nota, _eso_ era totalmente nuevo. A saber de dónde le habría salido al rubio tanta confianza como para atreverse a escribirle algo así, a ella, a Helga G. Pataki.

Maldiciéndolo por eneava vez, se da cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza le ha vuelto y ya no como mero ruido de fondo. Se toma dos aspirinas en seco y sonríe con sorna al ver la caja; por supuesto que Arnold compra toda una caja en vez de limitarse a comprar un paquete pequeño.

No piensa cambiarse de atuendo y es una especie de rebeldía contra una cita que ni siquiera recuerda haber concertado.

Suena el timbre y aunque está al borde de un ataque de pánico y con el corazón latiéndole como desbocado, rueda los ojos porque el reloj de la cocina muestra que son las doce y treinta en punto. Se acerca con lentitud determinada a abrir la puesta y allí está ella, con las manos sudorosas a más no poder, en jeans desgastados y una camiseta que ya va para trapo, pero que le gusta y se niega a tirar; está tratando de mantener la compostura y casi pierde la batalla porque sabe que por un instante ha abierto mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

Arnold, tan fresco y campante, levanta una ceja ante su expresión y le saluda, muy divertido a juzgar por la sonrisa que pone.

"Hola, Helga. ¿Qué tal la resaca?"

Helga arruga la nariz y luego le devuelve una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Mejor que la pérdida de memoria temporal, gracias. ¿Irónico, no?"

Señala el ramillete de flores azules que Arnold lleva en una mano y, es que sí que es irónico. Para su conmoción, Arnold suelta una risita sin el más leve rastro de estar ofendido. Casi como si ya se lo esperara.

"Sí, imaginé que apreciarías el detalle."

Helga no sabe qué decir y para su desgracia, Arnold la mira a los ojos y, es entonces que se da cuenta, parece un poco decepcionado.

"¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?"

Y la rubia quisiera contestarle que sí, que quite esa cara. Pero no puede y de pronto no puede evitar sentirse contagiada por el pesar de Arnold. Esa sensación domina su pánico al instante.

Suspira antes de tomar los nomeolvides de su mano y le dirige una mirada entre apenada y seria antes de contestarle.

"Pasa, Arnoldo. Me parece que tienes mucho que contarme."

* * *

**.***

***.**

**Oh sorpresa. Esta cosa tendrá una tercera parte. Y quizás un epílogo. **

**Por favor no me maten, juro que esto no estaba en mis planes. No que yo sepa, al menos. No es como si me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a Helga con el alcohol y al otro día me encontrara con que tenía medio manuscrito lleno de ideas para este fanfic, entre otras cosas. No, para nada.**

**Ya en serio, iba a quedar muy apresurado si lo dejaba con el final que había pensado originalmente. Eso o iba a tener que escribir un capítulo demasiado largo y creo que mi lema últimamente se ha convertido en algo así como "ve poco a poco si no quieres morir en el intento." Se los digo, es un buen lema, aplicable para casi todo en esta vida. O en la vida de alguien con poca paciencia como yo, por lo menos. **

**Ah, Helga y Arnold tendrán unos ¿23, 25? Por si tenían el pendiente. Cualquier duda, ya saben.**

**Gracias por los follows y todo eso. Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Y bueno, pueden sobornarme con reviews. Sólo digo ;)**


End file.
